Punishment
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: Asano loses a bet with Karma and must pay the consequences.
**Karma x Asano almost-smut (it's not really smut.) I think I mainting the T rating on this just about. I mean the really sexual stuff is just alluded to.**

 **Review pls! Btw this story is set when the two of them go to highschool or whatever**

* * *

"It's not too late to back out, you know." Karma taunted,his lips grazing Gakushu's ear as he spoke. "It's okay if your too scared~"

"I'm not a coward." Asano said, through gritted teeth, trying to retain his dignity, which was difficult when he was kneeling shirtless in the middle of the bed, with Karma Akabane sat behind him, tying his wrists behind his back with a pair of handcuffs that the strawberry blonde really didn't want to know why the red-head owned.

Asano knew he shouldn't of made a bet with Karma; ' _Whoever scores highest on the next exam gets to make the loser do anything_ ' but Karma had a way of riling him up, and besides, Asano hadn't lost to Karma in exams since middle school so he figured that he would win this bet for sure.

Well, it turned out he was wrong, all Karma needed to get a perfect score in his exams was a little motivation, and this bet provided just that.  
Karma tightened the handcuffs, chuckling when Asano grunted in discomfort.

"Hmm, yeah, I definitely like you better like this." Karma said, taking Asano by the shoulders suddenly, and spinning him around on the bed so that they were facing each other.

"Sadistic bastard." Asano growled, that only made Karma laugh.

"Eh, is that anyway to speak to your master? I'll have to punish you." The red-head said, his grin widening- he was enjoying this way too much. In one fluid movement, Karma pushed Asano back onto the bed. With his arms bound behind his back, the younger boy found himself toppling down all too easily. Next thing he knew, he was lying on his back, and Karma was straddling him, the older boy's legs pining him to the bed.

"Let me make something clear, okay, 'Shu-chan?-" Karma started.

"What did you just call me?" Asano cut him of, scowling at the nickname, Karma just put his finger to the other boy's lips.

"Shu-chan For tonight, I'm your master, and you're my slave, and you have to do whatever I say or you'll be punished, kay?" The red-head said, his eyes sparking dangerously. He eyed Asano like a predator inspecting it's prey, when the other boy didn't answer, Karma grabbed a fistful of strawberry blonde hair, pulling Asano's head back, just hard enough to hurt. "Hey, I don't like being ignored, you know- "

"Okay, fine!" Asano relented, wincing. He was _definitely_ going to pay Karma back for this in the near future. The red-head's grin widened even further.

"Good boy."

"Don't treat me like a dog, Akabane- "  
Gakushu's rant was suddenly cut of when Karma kissed him. He had no idea how the other boy could be so insanely good at kissing.  
 _Maybe they had kissing lessons back in 3-E_ he thought wryly, (of course, they didn't really, that'd be absurd).

Asano hated himself for how easily he melted under Karma's touch. He let out an involuntary sound as Karma left his mouth and started leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. The red-head smirked.

"Sounds like your enjoying yourself. Is the always-perfect Asano secretly into this sort of thing?" Karma taunted. Asano glared at him.

"Shut up!" He moaned breathlessly, he felt the colour rise to his cheeks. Karma laughed, placing a hand on Asano's abdomen and trailing it down. The student council President gasped sharply and involuntarily.

"Imagine if your followers could see you now; all tied up and moaning for me."

"Shut. Up." Gakushuu repeated. He felt his cheeks burning; He had no idea what he'd do if the other students who admired him so blindly found out about these trysts with Akabane of all people. He wasn't sure why they started, but at some point, their battles for dominance became more than just school work and sports.

"Hmm? Maybe I should send them a picture?" Karma teased, before undoing the other's trousers, and putting his hands down there. He went back to kissing the other's neck, intent on leaving a mark. Anything that caused Asano extra bother was a plus. And besides, he liked leaving behind evidence, proof of what the two of them had done together.

All of a sudden, the sound of a phone ringing pierced the air, breaking Karma's concentration. He sat up, still on top of the other, and frowned at the offending item; Gakushuu's phone.

"Just ignore it." Asano said from the bed, frustration edging into his voice; Even he seemed annoyed by the interruption. Karma grinned.  
"Eh- are you really that eager for me to continue? How sweet. You must be enjoying yourself." He teased. If Gakushuu's hands weren't bound, he probably would of hit him.

"Don't be stupid! I just want to get this over with." The blond growled, his amethyst eyes flaring. Karma chuckled.

"That'd be a lot more convincing if you weren't already half-hard ." He said. Then, he reached over to Asano's phone, but instead of switching it off, he answered it.

"What are you?- " Gakushuu cried, but cut himself off quickly when Karma pressed the phone to Asano's ear.

 _"Hello,_ Asano-kun?" Ren's spoke from the other end of the line. The blond felt a jolt of dread hearing his friend's voice.

' _What the hell are you doing!_?' He mouthed to Karma. The red head didn't speak, but his question was answered soon enough when the Karma placed his free hand back down Gakushuu's trousers making him let out a cry.

" _Ah_!- "

"Asano?" Ren questioned. The blond realised what Karma's game was- This was a challenge. He was being forced to speak to Ren and try not to reveal what was going on.

 _Akabane that absolute bastard!_

"Ren, did you need something?" Asano questioned, struggling to keep his voice even. With his hands in cuffs he couldn't hang up. In other words he was completely at Akabane's mercy.

"I was just calling about the student council meeting on Monday. Do you need me to make out any more print-outs of the agenda?"

"If we need any I'll sort it out- _nng!_ " Gakushuu said, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning when Karma trailed a tongue along his abdomen. That mischievous look was in his eyes, he was snickering silently under his breath.

"Okay, I just wanted to check- also, about the meeting we're having at the other school, I was wondering- "

"I'm actually a little busy at the moment, Ren, I'll call you back later." Asano said, his voice raising up an octave as Karma bit down hard on his neck.  
He glared at the other boy, mentally urging him to hang up.

"Ah- Sure, Asano, I'll call you later. Or you call me when your ready!" His secretary said. _Would he just hang up, dammit!_ Before he found out what his leader was up to!

"Speak to you later." Gakushuu said, his voice strained. Finally, there was the click of the phone, and the blond was flooded with a sense of relief. Then anger. "Akabane you cretin!"

The red head just burst into laughter. "I don't think I've ever seen you panic so much!"  
 _Damn sadist_.

"You're going to regret this." Asano growled. Next time he was on top he was putting Karma on loud-speaker to Nagisa Shiota or one of his other former E-class buddies.

Karma silenced him once again with a passionate kiss, then pulled away and grinned.  
"I best make this worth it then-" 

* * *

**Review pls!**


End file.
